left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hunting Rifle
Changed Mini-14 to Mini-30. They're essentially the same gun, but the fact that it does more damage than the M16 means it would have to have a higher caliber, which is the only real difference between the two guns. Suggest correcting where it states "The magazine size in-game in reality holds 5 rounds". The magazine portrayed in-game is a 10 round magazine. The 5 round magazines on the Mini-14 go completely inside the magazine well and sit flush with the receiver. :Nicely spotted, I've changed it. Thanks, and remember to sign your posts, guys. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 20:11, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe it's just me, but it seems to resemble the M1 Carbinehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M1_Carbine more than the Mini-30. Cpl. Wilding 14:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :It doesnt look anything like the Carbine.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 19:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm just saying, to me it looks more like a Carbine...the sights look similar (at least to me) and the butt, trigger casing and magazine look similar to me, but I'm not gonna argue. Cpl. Wilding 13:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Damage per Shot The sidebar says this does 90 damage per shot, the tactics section says 75 per shot. Is it 75 or 90? Fadm tyler 03:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC)+ Now a Tier 1 weapon? Is it possible that the Hunting Rifle can now be considered a Tier 1 weapon in Left 4 Dead 2, as it has an alternative gun with the same function, but is more accurate and holds more ammo? 11:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) It's still tier 2, in the demo at least it never spawns with other tier 1 weapons, also its accuracy is very similar to the sniper rifle and they both serve the same function.--Eateroftheflame 00:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Simple plan: Let's wait about four days and see. Imperialscouts 01:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) You cannot just say it's a Tier 1 weapon because it feels like it's a Tier 1 weapon. Frankly, the Steam Community Stats say it's a Tier 2 weapon. The difference between the two guns is that the hunting rifle is more accurate on the run, giving the player a choice of more shots per reload or better accuracy on the run. cowfish13 07:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Its weird, the prices in the gunshop says, its a tier 1 weapon, the steam community stats says, its a tier 2 weapon.--DXXXVIII 19:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of tiers, in L4D2, if you die with the Hunting Rifle and later get respawned in a rescue closet or a safe room, do you respawn with a Hunting Rifle, or randomly get given either a Submachine Gun or Silenced Submachine Gun? Sera404 00:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hunting Rifle Well, I think the hunting rifle could be considered a Tier 1 weapon now because it is weaker and less ammo capacitiy then its other counterpart. Even though it doesn't spawn with the tier 1 weapons it still technically now is a tier 1 weapon. :Uh, No? Look above your edits for once, huh?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 07:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Dumb Question? Is the Hunting Rifle good vs a Tank? One round with my buddies, I did exactly 1800 damage to the tank in normal* mode with the Hunting Rifle while the tank was Mid-range and approaching. I don't think it's really effective against the Tank. Auto shotgun is much more effective. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I Often use the Rifle to kill the tank. Maybe it takes longer than killing him with the shotgun but ive got a much saver distance to the tank. --DXXXVIII 19:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I believe I have found... In a video I was watching, I noticed that the hunting rifle was in the beginning of the level where the player was fighting with a chrome shotgun, and in the mid level on a table with a combat shotgun, so... I leave it to the readers of this to decide its fate. Tier 1 or tier 2?--Prof. 16:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Show us the vid I've never seen anything like that (in the beginning at least) ever happening. Imperialscouts 17:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :It was either on Dark Carnival at the Motel, or on Hard Rain, which is more likely. Trust me, the Hunting Rifle is Teir 2. It doesn't normally spawn with the other Teir 1s, except on Hard Rain, but that is only because that is where the finale is. If it was Teir 1, AI Ellis would grab it, but everyone else would stick with their default Teir 1 weapon. But, every other AI Survivor grabs a Hunting Rifle instead of their default Teir 1. Therefore, the Hunting Rifle is, always has been, and always will be (unless officially changed by Valve) a Tier 2 weapon.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 18:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to cock Hunting Rifle? I was playing The Parish with my friends, i had hunting rifle, I shot all bullets and started reloading. Then, I have no idea what I did, I shoved a zombie away, and it didnt reload it same way it should reload it. It turned the rilfe 90 degrees, then it cocked it. Lolwut? ŊυĐε 10:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Rate of fire problem? The second paragraph says that the Hunting Rifle shoots as fast has 1 pistol (300/min), but the stats say it shoots 240/min. Should I go in and fix that? :Fix as you see fit. Chris Thorpe 17:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC)